Super transformation
A Super transformation (スーパー化, Super form?) is a recurring technique in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. It is a transformation that an elite few can undergo when exposed to vast amounts of chaos energy, usually via the seven Chaos Emeralds. This lets the users enter a Super State (スーパー化, Super form?)/'super form' (スーパー化 Super form?) which bestows them with increased innate talents while usually granting flight and virtual invulnerability. Features Super States generally gives the character enhanced speed and strength, as well as invulnerability. They also grant the ability of flight, seen with Super Sonic flying alongside the Tornado plane after he caused the Death Egg I to crash. Users can also hover in midair, if Super Sonic and Super Shadow fighting the Finalhazard in space isn't enough evidence for that. Super States are also known to enhance innate abilities. For instance, Shadow's Chaos abilities and Silver's ESP are greatly enhanced. The transformation can also grant additional abilities, as well, based on the type of transformation attained (the Chaos Emeralds grant Chaos abilities, the World Rings grant fire-based abilities, etc.). When used in situations that require the user to engage in combat or other related activity, Ring energy is used for sustainability. Fifty Rings are generally the bare minimum requirement for the initial transformation, though this varies between each Super State. While Super States grant many enhanced and new abilities, this comes with a price. Prolonged usage of a Super State is said to cause the user to fade from existence. Sharing It is possible to share the energies of a Super State with others, allowing others to access their own Super States. The earliest occurrence of this happening is during the Death Egg II's launch attempt; when Tails accessed his Super State, four Flickies powered by the energies of the State would assist him in defeating enemies. Sonic later does this to Tails and Knuckles during Neo Metal Sonic's planetary takeover attempt. Other Super transformations Aside from the basic Super transformation, there are other kinds of transformations that grant different Super States to different individuals. Hyper transformation Main article: Hyper transformation A Hyper transformation is attained using the power of the seven Super Emeralds. In a Hyper State, one's strength is so vast, they could conquer the entire universe. Darkspine transformation Main article: Darkspine transformation '' A Darkspine transformation is attained using the World Rings of rage, hatred, and sadness. If the user initially didn't have any pyrokinetic abilities, the Darkspine State grants that ability. Elemental transformations Kinetics and sorcerers can undergo Super transformations unique to their element. Dark transformation ''Main article: Dark transformation '' A Dark transformation is attained with enough Shadow Energy, and is only usable by umbrakinetics and umbramancers. This form is strong enough to cover the entire world in an eternal darkness. Blizzard transformation ''Main article: Blizzard transformation '' A Blizzard transformation is attained with the power of the six Frost Diamonds, and is only usable by cryokinetics and cryomancers. This form is said to be able to induce an eternal blizzard. Inferno transformation ''Main article: Inferno transformation An Inferno transformation is attained with the power of the five Flame Rubies, and is only usable by Pyrokinetics and Pyromancers. Category:Abilities Category:Sonic the Hedgehog universe